toji_no_mikofandomcom-20200214-history
Live Events
Live Events are programs related to a particular media that takes place in real time without previous processing of broadcast material. In ''Toji no Miko'' and ''Toji no Miko: Kizamishi Issen no Tomoshibi'', these events serve to promote any ongoing media, discuss about future content, and provide entertainment to both the attendees and watchers, especially in livestreams. Toji no Miko Live Events Toji no Miko Advanced Screening Event * Date: December 24, 2017 * Venue: Kadokawa Cinema Shinjuku Tojisai * First Sword: Held on January 14, 2018 at Tokyo Culture Culture * Second Sword: Held on February 28, 2018 at Hikifune Culture Center * Third Sword: Held on March 18, 2018 at Yamano Hall * Fourth Sword: Held on April 29, 2018 at Differ Ariake * True Sword: Held on June 24, 2018 at Ageo Bunka Center AnimeJapan 2018 * Date: March 24 and 25, 2018 * Venue: Tokyo Big Sight, Genco Booth (East 4 Hall, J51) Toji no Miko-Only Shop in Animate Yokohama * Date: April 21, 2018 to May 6, 2018 * Venue: Animate Yokohama 4th Floor Only Shop Space Machi Asobi Vol. 21 * Date: October 6 to 8, 2018 * Venue: Shinmachi Boardwalk Parasol Shop, Genco Space Toji no Miko and Mini Toji End of Broadcast Celebratory Fan Meet * Date: May 25, 2019 * Venue: LOFT/PLUS ONE Toji no Miko: Kizamishi Issen no Tomoshibi Live Events Release Approaching(?!) Special Live Broadcast * Streamed March 4, 2018. Origami Family Head and Elite Guard Grand Gathering Special Livestream * Streamed May 20, 2018. We Can't Stop Can't Stop Can't Stop Can't Stop Doing a Livestream Summer 2018 * Streamed August 28, 2018. Support Member Popularity Contest Result Announcement * Streamed September 28, 2018. The staff of Toji no Miko: Kizamishi Issen no Tomoshibi held a questionnaire-based popularity contest among the featured Support members in the game, the winner becoming a playable Main Member on a future update. On the day of the livestream, the results of the 10 most popular Support Members were announced. # Tsugumi Ban - 9354 votes # Hina Aoto - 7533 votes # Hana Suzumoto - 7212 votes # Saaya Koike - 5310 votes # Kinuka Mizushina - 3867 votes # Chinami Kamo - 3387 votes # Rika Subara - 3339 votes # Mimi Kagami - 2988 votes # Miyako Sasano - 2889 votes # Futaba Nagae - 1998 votes The livestream also announced the release of Chapters 6 and 7 of Act 2 of the Main Quests, as well as the upcoming Halloween-themed events for October. Winter Anticipation Special Official Livestream * Streamed November 28, 2018. New Year Special Official Livestream * Streamed January 28, 2019. Pre-First Anniversary Official Livestream * Streamed February 25, 2019. Even at the First Year Anniversary, If There's a Will, There's a Way! * Streamed March 30, 2019. Pre-Reiwa Era Special Official Livestream * Streamed April 26, 2019. * Guests: Kaede Hondo (Kanami Etou CV), Saori Oonishi (Hiyori Juujou CV), Takanori Shiina (Producer) The livestream officially announced the upcoming collaboration between the game and the Revue Starlight original anime series, previewing new Main and Support Members based on the anime series' characters. Additionally, the live program also announced future changes to the game. Incoming May updates include an increase of available unit configurations from 5 to 10, the ability to exchange regular Gacha Tickets into a regular Consecutive 10-Draw Gacha Ticket and the addition of Chapters 6 and 7 of Act 3 of the Main Quests. Incoming June updates include announcements of reruns of past events, a beta version of Cooperative Raid Events, and the addition of Chapters 8 and 9 of Act 3 of the Main Quests. During the entertainment section of the program, Hondo and Oonishi showed new Toji no Miko merchandise in the form of two shirts based on Hiyori Juujou: a "shouchishita kisama ga kiru" ("Now you've done it, I'll kill you!") shirt and a "Yamato Plain Horizon" shirt, referencing one line in the anime series and a running gag in Mini Toji respectively. Results of a Main Member popularity contest revealed Yume as most popular among the playable characters, followed by Kanami, Hiyori, Mihono, Yomi, Yui and Suzuka. Pre-Tanabata Festival Official Livestream * Streamed June 28, 2019. * Guests: Saori Oonishi (Hiyori Juujou CV), Kaori Ishihara (Chie Setouchi CV), Takanori Shiina (Producer) After some comedic talk between Oonishi and Ishihara (who both share a matching pinky ring and the same birthday), the two hosts, joined by Shiina, revealed the next event for July, Escape from Wonderland, which will feature Fairy Tale-themed Main Members Mihono Asakura, Mirja Kitora and Chie Setouchi, and Support Members Kihiro Morishita, Hiyori Juujou, Kinuka Mizushina and Mayumi Hasui. The hosts also recapped the recently-added updates to the Regular Recruitment Gacha. July was then announced as the month where the game's 500th day in service would coincide. To celebrate this, A Great Gacha Festival: TojiFes was announced for the start of July. The in-game celebration composes of the following: * 500 Day Commemorative Login Bonus * Limited Scratch event with Bunny Ears accessories as giveaways * Coin Mission Campaign * A special commemorative Tournament * Free Daily 11-Draw Gacha for all players over a span of 5 days * Commemorative Present Campaign that picks a random Twitter user to win sketches of Sayaka Itomi and Yume Tsubakuro, autographed by Hina Kino and Inori Minase, respectively * Mysterious Riddle Campaign, which rewards 3000 Gems to the user who manages to guess the "culprit" based on a series of clues For August updates, the hosts revealed that Kaoru's Nenekirimaru and Mihono's Kashuu Kiyomitsu will soon be released, along with the first Joint Raid event and Chapter 1 of Act 4. September updates include a new feature that allows the copying of unit configurations, revisions to the Shortcut Menu, a new skill, Counterattack, adjustments to the Elite Special Forces Research Building, and new Advents of Calamity. Announcements on other Toji no Miko media were soon made, including new promotional illustrations for ''Toji no Miko: Ryukyu Sword-Wind Record'', a new design for the Nene plush toy, and a large Ichigo Daifuku Neko cushion. This is then followed by the variety portion, with Oonishi and Ishihara playing together four games that would reward all players depending on which challenges they would accomplish. Kaede Hondo's Toji Radio! Kaede Hondo's Toji Radio! was an ongoing online radio talk show hosted by Kaede Hondo, voice actress of Kanami Etou. The show airs every other Wednesday on the internet radio station Onsen, with the occasional guest from Toji no Miko and related media. The web radio series began its broadcast on June 24, 2018, and its last episode aired on July 17, 2019. The web radio series eventually changed into a livestream format. The new series, entitled Kaede Hondo's Toji Radio! Live, will start its broadcast on July 31, 2019. Kaede Hondo's Toji Radio! Event * Date: December 29, 2018 * Venue: Asakusabashi HULIC HALL Category:Events